Danisnotonfire X Reader: It Shouldn't Have Been This Easy
by Pinkie13Pie
Summary: When you fly from Australia to London, you're looking fro a fresh beginning. But when panic attacks start kicking in, you begin to wonder whether that can actually happen. Your social skills are -1500 and the few friends you have are all back in Australia. When you meet a few socially awkward YouTubers, your life is flipped up-side down.


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"A/N Hello! I'm Pinkie13Pie, and I am new to this website, so my uploading and things like that may be erratic and such. Also, I mainly write MLP fiction on another site, but I may write a few separate fictions here, specifically, ones not related to MLP./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"If you didn't already know, [y/n] means Your Name. Enjoy!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"~0~/span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"You walked briskly out of the airport, taking a deep breathe as soon as you got out of there. Honestly, the air in there was a bit too stale for your liking, and tightly packed spaces, such as airplanes, were not to your liking. The 20-hour flight left your joints and muscles stiff, and each step felt awkward. The airport security in there always managed to leave your nerves panicking, but thank god that was over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"The chilly August breeze felt like nothing compared to Australia's winter. The thought of home brought a nostalgic smile upon your face. You walked towards the buses that should lead straight into the middle of London, your two obnoxiously large suitcases rolling behind you, while you struggled to keep your own handbag from falling off of your shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~0~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sun was bringing slight warmth, along with your thick Christmas jumper that your mother had packed for you. Yes, it caught odd glances, which seriously put your nerves on the frizzle, but it made you think of mum. You sighed, watching as your breath fogged the bus window slightly and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A new beginning. That's what this was./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the bus neared its final destination, you gather up your belongings and get off the bus, letting the chilly air sweep against you. Then it hit you. You knew nothing about London, and more importantly, where you were. Now, you were smart enough to change your currency and buy a couple of maps, but other than that, nope. Your eyes scoped through the packed sidewalks and managed to find a street sign, and once figuring out your exact location, decide to pull out the maps you had bought at the airport and planted your destination- your rented apartment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"You looked at the distance, and when you saw it was quite a walk, frowned slightly. It would be slightly risky to use a bus again, so walking or a taxi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"You barely ever exercised, so, maybe walking would be the best decision. And, taxi drivers never seemed to let up with the conversation… Yeah, no point embarrassing myself the first day here in London, so walking it is./p  
p class="MsoNormal"You pulled out your phone and played your favourite FOB songs, the first song played was Alone Together. You smiled as the beat filled your ears, and began walking towards your destination, trying your hardest to ignore the odd glances. I was wearing a Christmas sweater, and lugging around two large suitcase, so it's only understandable. Still, it got your nerves panicking slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Arial;"Not now [y/n]… It's fine… Nobody is watching or judging you. You're fine!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"You tell yourself over and over again, but your nerves didn't listen. Then you realize you've made more progress than you thought you would. You smiled, but then the music stopped. Before you stopped to figure out the problem, you realize that the battery must've ran out. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh well, that's fine…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Your mind starts to wander onto your apartment. You already knew it would be bare, and you couldn't order any furniture until you saw the measurements of your apartment, but, you were a dreamer, and loads of ideas flooded your mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wonder what type of view it has… Or what type of people will be living around me. They might be those really creepy kind of people who lock themselves in their apartments all of the time and I never see them enter or exit. I mean, I'd be fine with that, social awkwardness and all, but it would be kind of scary at night, thinking that they could murder you at any time. Or they could be obnoxiously social and sickly nice. That would mean trouble for me, and them, I'd probably end up breaking something of theirs somehow. I don't even know ho-…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"You hadn't realized you were talking to yourself, and as you noticed the odd and slightly fearful stares by the people around you. You trailed off, red streaming around your face. You looked at the ground and kept your panicked breaths to a minimum./p  
p class="MsoNormal"~0~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once you arrived at your apartment, you opened the front door, happy that it was a dark shade of blue (TARDIS blue to be exact) and nearly lost it when you entered your new home. You had expected something small and compacted, but it was surprisingly spacious./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bigger on the inside!" You said to yourself, nearly squealing, before catching yourself. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had a kitchen that looked into the living room and a tiny space for a dining table. It had a bathroom with two doors, one leading to the bedroom, the other to the hallway. And it also had an awkward sized and shaped em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"other/em room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is perfect!" You said to yourself, as childhood hopes of apartment designs floated through your head. As far as decorating came, you were probably the worst in your friendship group, which was unbelievably large considering your social awkwardness. Well, you only had a few close, close friends, but still, that consisted of about 5 people, more than you'd ever hoped with your level of clumsiness, awkwardness, panic-ness, embarrassing-to-be-around-ness, and everything else./p  
p class="MsoNormal"So when it came to decorating, you'd always hoped of what you called a 'Geek-Haven'. Yes. You knew em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"exactly/em how to decorate./p 


End file.
